Pregnancy
by RultaProductions
Summary: ONESHOT! Ever since she’d told him she was pregnant, he’d acted as if he’d taken on a promise of chastity! He threw a fit if she’d do as much as sneeze and this week, she hadn’t been allowed to leave the god damn house! Something had to be done... REFFIE!


**AN;**** Hello everyone! Got the idea of this little oneshot after reading The Dutiful Rake, and I just had to put it up! Tell me what you think, creative criticism welcome. Flamers - don't bother... **

**Have not been BETAed, so tell me if you see any mistakes. **

**Rated M for Lime, on the border to Lemon. Not very graphic, though. But, yeah. Underaged - scoot!**

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi was one bored pregnant woman where she sat in front of the TV, buried in several soft blankets, while the weather outside showed its promise of a beautiful springtime. How would she ever be able to stand the seven months of lethal boredom that was still ahead of her? She seriously considered telling Reno it was all just a false alarm, and that her period was back to normal again. According to her doctor, it would still be a couple of months before it would start to show on her. Perhaps Reno would have calmed down a bit until then…

It weren't only the days that drove her crazy. Her husband managed to drive her insane even at night, just because he refused to touch her! Ever since she'd told him she was pregnant, he'd acted as if he'd taken on a promise of chastity! He threw a fit if she'd do as much as sneeze and this week, she hadn't been allowed to leave the god damn house! And on top of it all, both Tifa and Elena had been away for some time, so she couldn't even have some nice chit-chat company…

Yuffie hadn't broken the news of her pregnancy to anyone yet, she'd thought it'd be nice to just have it all for themselves for a while, Reno and her, but, considering Reno's overreaction, something had to be done! And that was the reason to her extraordinary resignation with his plans of how she was going to spend her morning: she would watch TV and do nothing at all but to wait for Elena to come back from her family vacation in Icicle Village. The second Reno had turned his back on her, she'd used her nimble fingers to haul the PHS from his back pocket and sent a short, but desperate, message to her friend.

There was something strange with Reno's reaction to her pregnancy. He'd become more and more worried, and sometimes he stared at her as if he'd found himself guilty of crime of desecration. And when she'd asked him about it, he'd lied. Badly.

And he pampered her to no end. Sent her to bed early, kept her there until late morning, which would have been just fine, if he'd joined her! But the damned Turkey went to bed long after she'd fallen asleep and rose before she woke up.

Was he afraid the baby would drop out if they'd have sex?

To be honest, Yuffie wasn't all too sure about the changes that came with expecting a kid, so why not inquire an expert? Elena was the mother of four healthy, mischievous boys, so she'd be the perfect choice of support.

Barely fifteen minutes after Reno had left for work did Elena walk through the house and straight to the living room. "Good God, Yuffie! Are you sick? It's boiling hot in here!" She observed the thick blankets, and the helpless look on Yuffie's face. "What's wrong? You know, that blanket doesn't really help if you feel warm. Do you have a fever?"

"Oh, I'm not sick," the ninja replied with a scowl. "I'm pregnant."

And so Elena got to hear how, and when, Reno and she had figured it out. And to her honour, she succeeded to keep a straight face until Yuffie was done telling…

"You threw up? In Upper Town?"

"On the highway."

"During rush-hour?"

Yuffie nodded.

At first, all that disturbed the expressionless façade was the slight jerks at the corner of her mouth, but soon, her face lit up in a wide grin. Soon enough, she gave up peal of laughter. Yuffie, who had spent the whole week with her brooding husband, joined her in her antics.

"Geez!" Elena panted. "I can imagine the look on Reno's face! So _that's_ what caused the big traffic jam last week! Tseng called me about it, ranting about people's irresponsible behaviour on the roads… But, what's up with him? I saw him when I came, and he didn't seem happy at all. And what the hell are you doing in here? Do you feel sick?"

"Not anymore," Yuffie ensured. "I always feel better by the time of dinner, but Reno won't let me put my foot outside the door. He was thrilled at first, but now he seems… I don't know…happy, but…mad."

"Oh." For a moment, Elena was silent. "Mary. I didn't think of that."

"What?"

"Mary. His mother." Elena clarified. "Didn't Reno tell you about her?"

Yuffie shook her head, frowning. What would her mother-in-law have to do with her pregnancy?

Elena thought it best to explain. She died in childbirth when Reno was fifteen. He was miserable by her death, and his father's reaction didn't exactly make things better. You see, his dad blamed himself for wanting more children, and in his mourning, he forgot he still had someone who needed him. He spent the rest of his life in self-pity, pushing Reno away from him. That's how he'd decided to join the Turks, what did he have to lose?

She sighed lightly, and then continued: "So Reno's probably euphoric in one aspect, but terrified by the risk of you leaving him, too. At least, I guess that's the problem. It would explain his overprotective behaviour. I love him like the brother I never had, but he drove me up the walls the first times I was pregnant, so I can understand how you're feeling."

The thought of her own mortality had never really hit Yuffie before. Having grown up to be the most dangerous ninja of all times, joining a group of terrorists and saved the world a couple of times made you feel like she was on top of the world and she had never been scared to stand face to face with death. And now she had been so exited to become a mom that she hadn't even considered the risks. She'd thought Reno was just worried about her morning sickness…

Now she swallowed hard and turned to her friend. "But do you really think…?"

"What I think is that Reno's making a fool of himself! Now get dressed and we'll take a walk. It's much better for you to keep your overactive personality working. Believe me, it takes a lot of energy to squeeze a baby out, and if you just sit here, worrying about Reno for the next six months, you'll go crazy. Come on, let's go."

"Uhm… Just one more thing, Elena. Is it okay to… to have sex when you're pregnant?"

Elena stared at her in surprise. "If it's okay? Why the hell wouldn't it be?"

Yuffie felt the heat creep onto her face in embarrassment. Maybe Reno simply wasn't interested in having sex with a pregnant woman… "I just thought that… Well… Reno won't even _touch_ me!" She exclaimed with a whine reminiscent to her teenage days.

"Reno's the biggest jackass I've ever met!" Suddenly, the blonde's eyes glittered with mirth. "Hey, this is what you'll do…" Even though the house was completely empty, save for the two women, and the numerous cats, Elena leaned forward to whisper her plan in her friend's ear. "That should do the trick!" she finished with a smug grin.

And Yuffie was bound to agree…

* * *

With a stealth-ness that only a professional ninja could achieve, Yuffie did some research, and found that Reno always took a shower while she, supposedly, was napping. Same time, every day. It was perfect.

She sent a blessing to Elena's natural talent in the ways of a prankster. The older woman had given her loads of information about pregnancies, childbirth, and babies while they were walking around in the city.

"When you don't get so ill in the mornings, I think you should talk Reno into taking you to Costa del Sol. Fresh air and lots of healthy exercise is much better than all the fumes here in Midgar… Oh, he's already talked about that? Hm, maybe he's got some brains after all."

Yuffie had felt like she was talking to a loving mother, or an older sister.

"I can't deny that women can die while giving birth, but there's no use tormenting yourself about it. You can't do anything about it anyways, other than keeping yourself hale and hearty. But of course I'll come to Costa when it's time and…" Elena had silenced quickly when she'd noticed Yuffie's anxiety. "But only if you want me to…"

"_If_ I want you to?" Yuffie felt like she would melt down into a bawling heap on right there on the pavement. The thought of going through it all without someone experienced to lean back on had almost scared the shit outta her! "Are you telling me that you'd really do that for me?"

"You bet I'd do!" was the immediate response.

Now, when Yuffie was half asleep in her bed, she knew that Elena was as much of a sister to her as Tifa was. Then her mind wandered to pondering about the risks with being pregnant. Elena was right. She should concentrate on being as healthy and happy as possible. The blonde had even promised to give a couple of tactful remarks to Reno. Well, tactful to come from Elena…

So she fell asleep, happily content in knowing that her alarm clock would wake her up at four PM, sharp…

* * *

With a sigh of relief did Reno allow the scalding hot water to limber up his stiff joints. It had been a busy morning at work, and when he'd received a message from Elena that she wanted to see him, he'd been more than surprised. She didn't call him over to her house very often, so he'd hurried over just to get a breeze of female outspokenness that had left him dumbstruck.

He hadn't meant to scare Yuffie with his behaviour, but maybe he'd been a little overprotective. Honestly, he didn't expect Yuffie to spend the next seven months on the sofa… It was just that…

"It's just that you're an ignorant and confused excuse of a man, and you shouldn't be allowed to go loose!" Elena'd told him.

Reno had promised to apologize to his wife, and to treat her better than he'd done the last couple of weeks. And she'd had some genius ideas, like paying a doctor to come live with them in Costa del Sol. But when his colleague informed him that it was totally fine to have sex with his wife without it causing any kind of harm to the baby, he'd decided he'd heard enough. Coldly, he'd told Elena to mind her own business. He'd left the house almost right away, but his attempt to a dignified exit had been totally ruined by Elena, who'd followed him to the door and told him, in front of four fascinated little kids and an obviously amused housekeeper, that converted playboys were all the same – the most prudish people in the world when it came to their own wives.

But she was right, as always. He'd acted like a complete jerk. But he couldn't help it! His usually cynical, cocky brain seemed to turn into a silly sludge of horror when he thought of Yuffie giving birth. And he didn't think it would be dangerous for the baby if they slept with each other, at least not in the way Elena had said. He wasn't some damn whoopsie!

It was just the crazy thought stuck in his head, warning that the catastrophe was close in case he allowed himself to be too happy. He hadn't said anything about that to Elena. It sounded so daft, even in his own ears, that he didn't dare to think of how Lena would've reacted!

Maybe, he pondered, it was better to enjoy the bliss in life he had now, and let the future come in it's own time. He wondered why he hadn't thought of it earlier. _'Probably 'cause you don't think at all when Yuffie's around,'_ responded an irritating little voice inside his mind, sounding disturbingly similar to the one Rufus used when he lost his patience.

When he was sure he'd made the right decision, he craned his neck under the water and let the pictures of him and his wife in bed flash before him. His crotch twitched in anticipation. And after he'd made his recent behaviour up to her, he'd tell her how much he loved her. Adored her. Worshipped her.

A quiet click by the door told him he wasn't alone anymore. Surprised, he glanced over the low wall that divided the shower from the rest of the bathroom and caught the sight of Yuffie in a thin negligee of silk that left nothing at all to his imagination. When he saw her long, slender legs, he almost feared the water streaming on his body would boil and condense. All saliva in his mouth dried and he stared at his wife… He swallowed. Hard. Damn! She was the image of a fairytale siren in that thing - curvy and seductive.

"Oh, hi, Reno. Am I disturbing you or something?" The smile on her lips suggested that she was very well aware that he was extremely disturbed. In a highly primitive, masculine way.

And her voice! So hoarse… What the hell was she thinking about? The answer came soon enough. His passionate little ninja thought exactly what he was thinking.

And she proved it when she, still smiling, crossed the floor. Without any hurry, she let her tiny piece of clothing fall to the floor and, wearing nothing but her smile, she walked up to him.

"Are you gonna stay in there for long?"

Reno looked her deep in her stormy, grey eyes. The hunter, he realized far too late, had become the hunted. "How long do you want me to stay, babe?" he asked with a drawling voice. Two could play this game…

"Oh, take your time," she answered, leaning against the wall.

Nonchalantly, he reached out a wet, strong arm and pulled her inside the booth. She didn't make any resistance, but her cheeks flushed red when she met his ice hot gaze. He smirked in mirth. So she wasn't as calm as she tried to be. Good.

He pushed her back to the wall, hoisting her up and holding her there with his own body. "What do you think you're doing, really?" he questioned with feigned nonchalance.

"What do _you_ think I'm doing?" Yuffie countered, more than a little flustered, as he wrapped her slender legs around his hips.

She gasped and her eyes widened in surprise by the new position. Reno didn't answer her question right away. Her response was so spontaneous, so exquisite that he just wanted to look at her, worship her with his eyes and hands.

But then he said: "Seducing me?"

"You have anything against that?" she asked, voice thick.

He snickered in response and ground his hips to hers. "Does it _feel_ like I have anything against it?" Giving her no time to reply, he leaned into her warmth and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Yuffie's last coherent thought was that if he did have anything against it, he hid it pretty damn well. They didn't even take the time to get to a bed…

* * *

Seven months later, stood Reno Smith of the Turks and gazed down at his pale, exhausted wife who held their son securely to her chest. The baby whimpered, mouth stirring in hunger, while his proud parents smiled at each other.

Reno fell to his knees by the bed. "Yuffs, hun, how're you feeling?" His voice shivered with motion. It had been the worst nine hours of his life. He took her hand and kissed her soft palm.

"Oh, she's fine, Reno," said a distinctly annoyed, female voice behind him. "How about you move your scrawny ass, so Tifa and I can show her how to feed the poor kid?"

The pure thought, and picture, of Yuffie breast-feeding his son filled Reno with a giddy joy. Taking no notice to Elena and the amused Tifa, he leaned over and kissed his wife with a tenderness he didn't expose very often. Then he bowed down and placed a careful kiss on the tiny, downy head resting at her breast.

A low whisper reached his ear. "I love you, Reno."

His heart swelled with happiness when he stood up and witnessed them both. His beautiful ninja wife, and his newborn son. He felt complete now, and every addition to their family would make him even more content. That was the strange thing about love – when he'd finally surrendered, it appeared to exist no borders to how much he had to give… and receive.

Yuffie wouldn't leave him. He would never let her do it. Not now. Not ever. It was the love they shared, that tied them together. For all eternity, and a little longer...

_**Fin...**_

_**Please, press button below!**_


End file.
